Fruitcakes
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Harry finds out why George never lets himself get drunk. Post HBP but not needed Post Hogwarts. Chritmas. GeorgeHarry Oneshot with sequels go to account to see all five sequels.


Once again, Christmas had come to the Burrow. Once again, another year passed since the defeat of The-Man-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die! Harry found himself sitting in a corner of yet another Weasley Christmas bash. Nursing a Mikes Hard Lemonade he looked around the room, slightly buzzed. Spotting George in the same predicament Harry swaggered over to the older red head.

"Wotcher, George!" He said in an almost exact expression of Tonks. The now married woman was chatting up a storm with the younger ladies of the Order, hand resting lazily on her bulging baby belly.

George looked up at Harry with a small grin. Shaking his head George finally said, "you're becoming more crazy everyday."

Harry held up his glass and said, "_I'm a half baked fruit cake! Strutting naked on a crosswalk!_"

George grinned even wider at this. He then took a sip out of his iced water. Lowering his glass, George caught Harry's incredulous gaze on him.

"Why aren't you drinking George?"

"I don't drink."

"You don't drink!" Harry thought his heart had stopped when he heard that. "But my friend! Drinking is what makes holding onto insanity fun!" Getting up Harry swaggered away from George. Coming back ten minutes later with some spiked punch in one hand, and a fresh Mikes, he shoved the glass of the red liquid into George's hand. "Come now! Drink up and be merry!"

George sniffed his drink tentively, "You didn't spike this did you?"

Harry looked at him and grinned. "No, I respect that you don't drink. It's cool."

George gave him a big smile. Taking one last look at his water he set down the clear plastic cup then swung down the punch. Harry got up and the business owner another cup. A good seven cups later George was feeling good enough to let Harry know why he doesn't drink. They were standing wobbly at the front of the room by the punch table.

"You see," George slurred out, leaning slightly on Harry's smaller form. "I'm more than just the trouble maker of the family. I'm the complete black sheep."

Harry grinned widely at George, having more than a good buzz going.

"I'm gayer than a fruitcake Harry. More than a fruitcake. And if mum ever found out. She'd have _my_ fruitcake. Ah, hell!"

Harry stood stunned as George's mouth crashed onto his. The party outside the two stumbled to a silent halt staring at the two lip locked. Warming up to the kiss Harry deepened it fisting locks of George's hair into his hands. George's hands locked around Harry's waste.

A wolf whistle (followed by many more) started up. By the time the two had come up from their mind blowing kiss the whole room was cheering.

Grinning sheepishly at the crowd the two boys didn't separate. Scanning the room neither saw Mrs. Weasley sadly. Mood slightly dampened, Harry led George out of the room (people still whistling and raising all hell). Harry pulled the heart broken red head down the hall, and out the front door.

Holding onto George, Harry apparated the two graduates to his flat outside London. The two young men struggled to get up the stairs, ("George! No! Not the cat!" Hiss. Smash. Crash.). Finally reaching Harry's door, it took a good four times to get his key into the lock. Upon unlocking the door Harry pushed sultry red head into his apartment. The door hadn't even closed when Harry had pounced on him.

Yes, drinking was a great thing.

* * *

The reference is to Jimmy Buffett's song Fruitcakes, I love that song.

You know I was talking to my friend Desdemona the other day she  
Runs this space station and bake shop down near boomtown. she told  
Me that human beings are flawed individuals. the cosmic bakers  
Took us out of the oven a little too early. and that's the  
Reason we're as crazy as we are and I believe it.

Take for example when you go to the movies these days, you know.  
They try to sell you this jumbo drink, 8 extra ounces of watered  
Down cherry coke for an extra 25 cents. I don't want it.  
I don't want that much organziation in my life.  
I don't want other people thinking for me.  
I want my junior mints. where did the junior mints go in the  
Movies. I don't want a 12 lb. nestle's crunch for 25 dollars. i  
Want junior mints.

We need more fruitcakes in this world and less bakers!  
We need people that care! I'm mad as hell! and I don't want to  
Take it anymore!

Fruitcakes in the kitchen (fruitcakes in the kitchen)  
Fruitcakes on the street (fruitcakes on the street)  
Struttin' naked through the crosswalk  
In the middle of the week

Half-baked cookies in the oven (cookies in the oven)  
Half-baked people on the bus (people on the bus)  
There's a little bit of fruitcake left in everyone of us


End file.
